The Passing and Return
by himura-riyo
Summary: Two years has passed.. to S, everything has changed, except...C's place in her heart. Implied shoujo-ai.


Hello, my name is Himura Riyo, this is my fic I am posting. Its first time I am posting so please read and comment! Thank you..

References to Pangkor and Rum- Pulau Pangkor in Malaysia and Rum disco in Tambun, Perak, Malaysia.

* * *

Two years has passed, and a tomboyish looking girl walked out of the KLIA airport. She has short, pushed back and stylish hair. She wore a Levis jeans and a collar fitting T that shows her waist line. She had a total makeover from having straight hair and conservative looks to the cool looking girl. A few girls in the airport couldn't help but to take a few glimpses at her. The blinking pendant that hanged around her neck, picture of 2 people could be seen printed on it. S has changed completely to a different person. She is no longer the blur, lost, ignorant and innocent girl. The past two years in US has transformed her into more mature and complex person. everything about her might have changed but one thing that had not changed was deep down inside her heart was the memory of a person, C.

S took a deep breath and take a good look around then took a cab from KLIA straight to Pudu bus station. As it was before nothing in KL has changed. Pudu is still as crowded as it was and still as unhygienic with beggars along the stairs. Giving no attention to those beggars, S walked to the Sri Maju counter and bought tickets to Ipoh. The bus will be leaving in one hour time and S decided to take a walk at Petaling Street. She had earlier sent her luggage back to Ipoh in KLIA where they offer service to transport luggage. After walking about half an hour and not being comfortable with the crowded condition, S walked back to Pudu and waited until the bus finally arrived.

S boarded the bus and sat down. She flashed back to what happened two years ago. She left after STPM and convinced her parents that she could survive by doing part-time and study in US but of course it was harder than she thought. Part of the reason why she wanted so much to leave Malaysia was to leave everything behind and start a new life in US. Most importantly she was offered the same university with C and she does not want her feelings for C to fall deeper as C already has L. So she chose to leave Malaysia. Two years in US she has been working in a business company as a normal desk clerk but due to her determination and hard work her boss finally recognized her abilities and promoted her as managing director. However things don't always go well. Her colleagues started to build a wall between her due to the sudden change of status. That was when S started to learn the ugly side of human beings. All the back stabbing, cronyism, nepotism and hypocrites. Having to deal with all these situations and peoples, S learns to survive in this society the hard way. She is more alert and able to protect herself. She is no longer naive and don't easily believe in people anymore but is more sophisticated now.

* * *

S already arrived in Ipoh, Sri Maju station. She heard a familiar voice. "Hey sis!" it was N, S little bro. They reached home and welcomed by their mom. "Welcome back." said S's mom. They had dinner together and chatted and updated bout each other's lives. S confessed bout her job in US instead of studying but her mom seems to be fine with it. S already 20 years old and her mom have learnt that S is old enough to get control of her life.

One week has passed and S has been doing research of the market in Malaysia and planning to start her business here soon. Then she realized its time to acknowledge some old friends' bout her present back in Malaysia. She called M.

"hi, S here I'm back in Ipoh, Wanna hang out tonight?"

"OH!! You're back!! Sure lets have dinner together and Rum later on. i cant wait to see u." said M.

After talking throughout the whole dinner, S found out that C and L's relationship was on a rocking stone and L had not treated C she deserved to be treated. Blood shot up her brain and S could feel the rage in her soul. She suddenly regretted for not confessing to C and let her go.

Then M and S headed to Rum where they met up with M's friends. They drank and cracked jokes and were having fun except for S who was still fuming. M was all drunk after taking so many shots as if they were free mineral water. S held M and tries to escort her out of the club. But something caught S's attention. In the middle of the dance floor was a girl with brown long hair. S immediately recognized that girl under the flickering lights. It was C. S was stunned and numb at the same time. C was dancing with a guy and as expected it was L. she was dancing happily with L.C caught S looking at her but she doesn't seem to recognize her. S couldn't approach her as she was holding M and she certainly doesn't know what to say to C when she sees her. So she decided to leave with M.

* * *

The next day was 13th of Dec which was one day before C's birthday. M told her that C was going to have a party at rum tonight. S lay on the sofa thinking whether she could go tonight and if she does what she has to say. What present should she get C? Too many questions popped up in her mind. It's already 12.35 am and she finally decided to go. But what she didn't know was that the party had been canceled last minute and M was drunk unable to inform her.

S shown up in Rum with a hoodie top, Levis jeans and Nike sneakers not wanting to get too much attention she dressed casually. However she couldn't see any sign of party going on and as she walked pass the people she noticed C dancing with some guy on the dance floor. They were dancing intimately and her boobs were touching his chest. It was normal to see her dancing like that with L but strangely it wasn't L. She seems to be half conscious and S notice that that guy just slipped his hand into her shirt and unhooked her bra. S dashed passes the people and pulled him away from C leaving C falling on the ground. S landed a blow on the guy's face and they almost broke into a big fight if the people had not stopped them. S carried C from the ground with her face fumed and gave a stare at the guy. C was totally drunk and could barely stand on her feet so S carried her back into her car.

In the car, S looked at the unconscious girl who was mumbling in 'drunken language'. Her sight went from C's eyes down to her nose and to her glossy lips. Those were the lips S wanted to kiss so much before. There were so many times that S could have kissed those lips in the past but she managed to control herself. However those lips seem more attractive and sexier now and she couldn't get her eyes off them. S forced herself not to look at them and lower her eyes. Her sight went down and fell onto her chest. Her V neck shirt went one side exposing the other side of her breast. Her bra was unhooked and the cup merely covered her nipples. S couldn't help but to notice that her boobs have gotten larger. Any man could have their dick erected by now and S could feel the adrenaline rush in her body. S touched her lips and slightly brushed against them. Having to think logically, she couldn't just kiss C on the 2nd day she seen her and definitely not when C doesn't even know it is her. It would be disrespectful to C. That thought got S back to think with her mind and not her body. She quickly hit on the gas and hoping to get C back home as soon as possible.

They reached C house and recalling M telling her that C's mom went on a trip to Australia S searched for the keys and carried C into her house. She laid her on her bed softly not to awake her. Her breast was still exposed and S immediately covered her with blanket to avoid her thoughts from straying again. Finally she thought her job here was done and she went home.

S was busy doing research to establish her business in Ipoh for the past few days. The clock shown 11.35pm and S decided to take a break and have a drink at the Mike's. She always liked Mike's as that place was less crowded and they play soft music's that sooths people's mind. And most importantly there were no drunks. Reached at Mike's S chose a place at the corner and ordered a bottle of Heineken. Across the table was a girl drinking alone. She has a solemn face and her eyes reflected emptiness. She took out a joint and started searching for lighters. S remembered that girl who once had a look of affirmation and said that she would never smoke and now there she was holding the Marlboro menthol in her hand. S walked up to her and offered to light up her cigarette.

"Thanks." said C.  
"Can I have a sit?" asked S.  
"Sure. Make yourself comfortable. ... And thanks for the other night." said C.

S knew that she knew she sent her home the other night from Rum.

* * *

The night passed by and they had normal conversation without C knowing who S was. C realized that S knew a lot about her and somehow she felt comfortable and able to open herself up to tell S bout her breakup with L which she wouldn't simply tell anyone bout her personal things not to a stranger she knew for the past few hours. S didn't comment but listen attentively and that made C felt even easier to spill out everything she kept inside for so long. All of a sudden, she was taken away by her emotions and she burst into tears. All eyes were on our table. But being more mature now S knows how to handle the situation compare to last time where she would probably freaked out and crack out lame jokes. S handed her a tissue and asked to bill. She paid and escorted the crying C out into the car away from the public. No one want to be seen crying in public. In the car, S kept quiet and let C cry on her shoulder soaking her G2000 blouse with her tears and nasal discharge.

After the crying has stopped, C apologized for dirtying S shirt. Then C asked "Do you know me? Or do I know you? U seem familiar and somehow I felt like I knew you for a long time." she ended with a soft smile.

S search in her eyes but the once cheerful happy go lucky girl is no longer there but replaced with a person who is far more complicated and full of woes. S paused for a moment and said.

"You do know my past and I do know you in the past but I'm not sure right now. But does it matters?"

"... no..." C manages to put on a little smile.

They both stared at each other eyes trying to find answers to their questions.

Finally C asked.

"Will I see u again?"

"Certainly." said S.

"Why don't we have breakfast tomorrow at 8 here?" asked S.

"Sure." replied C.

* * *

The next morning they both had breakfast together and this time their conversation seems livelier with a little more laughter. C seems to be a little bit more cheerful now. The conversation goes on with more laughter and S finally asked.

"Are u free today and tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Lets do something fun together." said S.

All of a sudden S dragged C out of the diner and ran to the car with the waiters chasing from behind. After running half way only did C realized they had not paid the bill. Once they were in the car, S started the car and accelerated away. They both laughed they hearts out.

"Where are we going?" asked C still laughing.

"To Pangkor." replied S.

C was stunned however she couldn't resist the offer of getting out of this place that she wanted to leave so badly. She needed a break at some other place to clear her mind. C didn't say a thing throughout the whole 1 hour ride and she dozed off in the middle. They reached Lumut and they will be taking half an hour ferry ride from here.

On the ferry they both stood on the deck. C seemed to be a little more relieved now as she enjoyed the strong wind brushing against her cheeks with her eyes closed. The cute dimples slowly formed on her cute blushed cheeks as she put up a peaceful smile.

They reached Pangkor island and being more experienced in traveling, S phoned to booked a hotel at the Pangkor island resort and rent a car to move around on the island.

First stop they went to the beach. They both changed into their swim suit they had earlier bought. C was wearing a bikini showing much flesh which attracted S's eyes to her half covered breast and deep cleavage. S was observing C from top to toe not only that her breast had grew larger her body had been more attractive. C caught S looking at her "stop that." Said C with blush. S remembered C said that she wanted to try to wear bikini and go to the beach with the person she love. "sorry. You look… awesome." S trying to find the correct word. It was rare to see people wearing bikini in Malaysia thus many guys had their eyes on C. C doesn't care what other think about her all she want was to have fun. S couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with people staring at C and she caught a few guy looking at her boobs. Fortunately C put on a life jacket as they wanted to play jet skiing attracting less attention now S felt more at ease. This is the first time they going for jet skiing together.S has always long to go on a trip like this with C.

C insisted to control the jet ski " I want.. I want to drive that thing" pestered C like a child. That had never fail to soften S's heart and she gave in. "ok ok I will sit behind. Just be careful" once they both settled their asses on the jet ski, C pressed on the gas and they accelerated far far away from the land. "woouhhooo!!... hahahaha," C laughter rang louder than the sound of the engine in S;s ears and she was so glad she brought her here. S finally saw a familiar C that she once knew. The carefree happy little girl. Next they went for kayaking and snorkeling. Then feeling a little tired they both sat under the three on the soft sandy beach. "arrr…. God.. I forgot to put on my sun block" said C. "I will go get it from the car wait here." Replied S. S ran to the car and hurried back. C put on the cream on her arms legs and chest. Unable to reach her back S offered to apply the cream on her back for her. S touched the soft skin and rub the cream thoroughly. "thanks" said C with a beautiful smile carved on her face. " you're welcome." Replied S. they both sat there and had a great time cracking jokes and laughed together. S has more sense of humour than last time where they would most probably sat there and C would give a sweat face at S's cold jokes.

After whole day of playing they went back to the hotel, took their baths and had dinner together. After dinner they had a slow walk at the beach in the evening. They chatted happily and without realizing it was already night and they get back to the hotel room.

There were two beds in the hotel room. C slid under the blanket and wanted to sleep.

"Good night." said C.

"Good night."

S took out the laptop and continue on her research. After a while S went to her bed too. That was when C slid into S blanket and she rested her head on S shoulder and she whispered to her ear. "Thank you for everything..."

S kissed C on the forehead and said softly "Sleep well..."


End file.
